Final Egg
Story Gamma arrives at the Egg Carrier, which was floating in the middle of the ocean. It lands on the round, transparent raised platform near the nose. Gamma: Arrived at the Egg Carrier. Beginning scan for E-101 Beta. Then, in the sky, a modified Beta is flying in Gamma’s direction. Beta's legs were gone, with a robot appendage hanging in their place. The blasters on its hands were upgraded, with spiked gauntlets. It only has one green eye, but it locks onto Gamma. Beta puts his cannons together, and fires a powerful laser. Gamma walks to dodge, and the laser hits the ground, creating a powerful explosion, which launches Gamma into the air. It recovers and lands, then looks up at Beta. Gamma: Beta! Stop! Free yourself from Robotnik’s control! Eggman is not our ally! Beta: All enemies must be eliminated. You have become the enemy. (Beta fires several missiles at Gamma. Gamma uses his missile launcher, blasting each one. Gamma then fires a missile at Beta, when a rainbow shield forms around him.) Gamma: I don’t want to fight, but I will if I must. Gamma fires a missile at Beta, who dodges at an incredible speed. Beta fires several missiles, all of which Gamma counters. Beta is then covered in a rainbow shield, and it charges to ram Gamma. Gamma dodges, and fires a missile at Beta’s back, hitting and damaging it. Beta turns, raising its arms, preparing another laser. Gamma fires a missile right as it’s hit. Gamma is caught in an explosion wave, while Beta is hit by the missile. Beta explodes, and its remains fall to the ground. He sparks and malfunctions, falling to the ground. Gamma: Initiating recovery mode. (Then, a grey flicky flies out of Beta, flying towards Gamma. Gamma then sees an image of a grey, pink and blue flicky together.) New mission, rescue flicky. Primary focus. Canceling recovery mode. (Gamma then starts to malfunction, and collapses. The flicky starts to fly away, when Gamma explodes. A pink flicky flies out of Gamma, following the grey flicky into the night.) End Scene Amy swings her Piko Piko Hammer, destroying an Eggbot. Amy, Cream, Birdie and Cheese are making their way through a robot factory, Amy destroying everything in her path. Robots fire blasters at her, and she dodges with ease, destroying several Eggbots at once. Amy: (Panting) There sure are a lot of them. Cream: Amy, we need to hurry! Cream takes to the air, grabbing Amy. The hammer seemingly disappears as she grabs Cream’s hands. They fly over the Eggbots, and up a large tube passageway in the ceiling. They land on a path, and go out the door. They arrive in a room with several tubes with robots in them. Amy: We’re back where we started! And we’re no closer to finding Birdie’s family! Cream: Don’t worry Mr. Birdie. We’ll find them real soon. (Gasps) Amy! What if they’re still on Dr. Eggman’s ship?! Amy: The Egg Carrier? Yeah, that’s a good idea. Let’s go! Hurry! (They run off, leaving the base.) End Scene The light fades, and John and Sonic appear outside the ruins. Sonic: Huh? How’d we get back here? And what was that all about? John: Not sure. But I think that was a warning. That what happened there was going to happen again, and we can stop it. Sonic: We don’t even know what that thing is. (Then, Eggman’s Eggmobile flies overhead.) Eggman! I bet he’s responsible for what’s to happen. I won’t let him! (Sonic gives chase to Eggman, and John runs after him, falling behind.) John: Sonic, wait! We need to figure out what that thing was first! (He then sees a large metal tower, with a passageway connecting it to the mainland. Sonic goes inside.) Can’t leave him alone for one second. (John runs into the passageway, going into the base.) End Scene Sonic is running through the hallway of the base, curling up and rolling through the Eggbots that appear in his path. He then gets to a giant room that is a giant air duct, with a giant fan spinning below, with floating platforms. Sonic: Ha! Too easy! (Sonic backs up, and runs and jumps. He makes it to the platform, and then jumps up to the second platform. He jumps to the next one, when a laser blast hits him, and he starts to fall.) Whoaaaaa! (Sonic is falling, and he turns to face the fan. He closes his eyes, when something grabs his arms, taking him upwards.) Light Cream: Light Cream! (Sonic opens his eyes.) Sonic: John! I thought you were searching for that threat. Light Cream: (Flying up the duct.) You think I can leave you all alone against Eggman? They make it to the top of the duct, and they go down another path. They arrive in a room filled with robots. Sonic jumps, and Light Cream hops, releasing a shockwave as he grabs Sonic’s arms, and they fly over the robots, making it to the end of the base. They arrive in a large cylindrical room that goes upwards as far as the eye can see. Light Cream reverts. John: Whoa. I thought we went up the base. This makes it look like we are in the bottom of the base. (Then, a giant red robot snake starts flying around in the air. A cockpit opens, revealing Eggman.) Eggman: Why, hello, Sonic! I’d like to introduce you to my latest creation, the Egg Viper! With this, I will finally destroy you! Sonic: Get real, Eggman. (Lasers fire from all over the Egg Viper, and Sonic runs to dodge them, John raising a mana barrier. Sonic starts running up the walls, as the Egg Viper flies up even higher. John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Sonic Boom: Sonic Boom! (Sonic Boom then runs up the wall, following Sonic.) Lasers fire from all over the Egg Viper, which Sonic dodges. Sonic jumps off the wall and curls into a ball, hitting Egg Viper on its head. Sonic Boom is still running up the wall, trying to catch up to their altitude. Egg Viper lowers a little bit, and Sonic Boom jumps, curling up and rolling at the Egg Viper. Eggman: You think I’ll fall for that twice? (The Egg Viper curls up, forming a hole that Sonic Boom falls through.) Sonic Boom: Ah! (Sonic spots this, and runs down the wall, jumps and catches Sonic Boom. They make it to the other wall, and Sonic starts running down it, before running back up it, Sonic Boom putting his feet down.) Sonic Boom: Thanks! Ready for a meteor strike? Sonic Boom starts to spin, holding on to Sonic’s arm. He then lets go, throwing Sonic who curls up, flying at Egg Viper. The Egg Viper moves to dodge, but Sonic hits the body, causing the body to bend and be distorted. Sonic Boom runs up higher, and jumps off, curling up and rolling down towards Egg Viper. He then extends his leg, and slams his leg into the cockpit of the Egg Viper. The head comes off, and the rest of the body falls to the ground. The head then explodes, and the Eggmobile flies out, going up the room. Sonic and Sonic Boom land on the ground, Sonic Boom reverting. Sonic: Oh yeah! Come back as many times as you want, Eggman! John: We’ll always be here to take you down! (The two high five, as they start to leave the room.) Characters *John Smith *Sonic the Hexahog *Amy *Birdie *Cream *Cheese *E-102 Gamma (death) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Egg Viper *E-101 Beta (death) Aliens *Light Cream *Sonic Boom Trivia *This is the first episode of this series to have more than one alien form per episode. *Gamma's and Sonic's story from Sonic Adventure is over. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Sonic the Hexahog Arc